Who is this Little Girl,Wedding& and BirthEpilouge
by AznPnay
Summary: Well, here's my first fic. Tell me what you think.
1. Who is this Little Girl?

Hello, well this is my first fanfic. If I get more then 10 reveiws I'll make a lil sequal I hope you like it. Thanks and Bye! 

Who is this Little Girl 

"Pagan, I'm tired. Let's go home now." Said Relena to her chauffeur as she climbed into her Porsche. 

"Ok Miss Relena, but I have to stop by the market if you don't mind." Replied Pagan as he drove down the street. 

"That's ok Pagan." 

"So Heero, how long have you and your missy been together?" asked Duo in a slyish grin. 

"Shut up Duo and just drive the frickin car." Replied Heero in his usual tone. 

"Fine Heero, but I know you have something up your sleeve." Said Duo as he parked into the mansion's garage, which belonged to Relena. 

While in the future, a girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes at the age of 16 just waved farewell to her little sister that was traveling. 

"Okaasan, please watchover lil Elena and make sure her trip is safe." prayed the girl. 

"Wahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" screamed Elena as the time machine moved through space. All of a sudden the machine crashed landing in a market. 

"Where am I?" whispered lil Elena to herself as she climbed out of the machine. When she glanced up she saw, "Mama?" thought lil Elena. Then she remembered about what Oneechan said, and that that would happen. Then she ran to Relena. 

"Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a little girl as she ran to Relena and hugged onto her leg. 

"Who is this girl?" Relena thought to herself. "Well, she has herself mistaken for me being her mom. But she's so cute though." 

"Sorry, little girl but I think you're mistaken, I'm not your mama. What's your name, and maybe I can find your real mama." Relena said to the lil girl who was still hugging to her leg. 

"I'm Elena, remember mama. I wanna go home." Then she fell asleep leaning on Relena's leg. 

"Mama doesn't know it, but soon she will. Wow that time traveling was tiring. Yawn!!!" though Elena as she fell asleep. 

"Oh well, she can stay with me until we find her mama. Now I got to get her to her home, but for now she can stay at mine." Said Relena as carried the little girl into her car. 

"Look, there's Relena, but what is she carrying?" exclaimed Noin as Relena stepped into the living room. 

"Hi Relena, what you got in your arms?" asked Quatre as she neared the group. 

At that moment, Elena woke up, and looked up at Relena's face. 

"Mama, I'm hungry now!" said the lil girl. 

"Mama????????" Exclaimed Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, Noin, Sally, And Zechs. 

"Exactly when did you have a kid Relena?" Asked Zechs as he eyed Heero who was still shocked. 

Elena climbed out of Relena's arms and looked up. She saw Heero, and thought to her self, " Good, he's here. Plan B will work." Then Elena went to Heero, and hugged his leg tightly. 

Then she looked up and said, " Hi Daddy!" 

"Daddy???????" Exclaimed Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, Noin, Sally, and Zechs who were still getting over the whole mama ordeal. 

"Heero, exactly when did you do my little sister?" asked Zechs in a fierce tone. 

"Calm down Oniichan, this lil girl is just mistaken. She thinks we're her parents, but we're really not. So please put down Heero." Then Heero fell to the ground. When Heero opened his eyes he saw 9 pairs of eyes glaring at him. 

"Nice Yuy, so you knocked up Relena, but when exactly?" asked Duo 

"He didn't knock anybody up, or at least I hope not, or else." Said Zechs in a serious and scary kinda tone. 

"But explain this to me Relena, exactly where did you find this little girl." Said Quatre trying to think of an answer to the problem. 

"I was at the market, and she just came up to me and started shouting Mama." Said Relena. 

During all of this said, Heero was holding Elena. Since Heero was standing behind Duo, Elena though to her self," Ohhhh. Now I can have some real fun." Before you know it, Elena jumps onto Duo's braid. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! What in the hell! Get this lil shrimp out of my hair. I don't wanna end up bald when I'm still so young and cute." Shrieked Duo while he was running around the room trying to shake off Elena. 

Now, everyone was very amused at this scene, so they didn't help Duo. After a minute, lil Elena started saying, 

"Mommy, Daddy I'm bored now. Can I please eat." Then she made a sad puppy look on her face which melted everyone's hearts (well except 4 Duo and all). 

"Ok sweetie pie, just get off Uncle Duo's braid. Now come with me and Daddy, oops I mean Heero, and we'll go to the kitchen to eat." Said Relena as she picked Elena off of Duo's braid. 

"Ok mommy." Replied Elena as she grabbed Relena's hand with her left hand and Heero's hand in her right as they headed towards the kitchen. 

"Man, that lil girl sure is strong and mischievous like Heero. But her smile is so sweet like Relena's. She's just like the both of them." Said Duo as he started smoothing out his hair. 

"Evidence one that she's their daughter. Characteristics of both parents." said Hilde. 

"By the way what is her name?" said Trowa. 

Just then Heero, Relena, and Elena walked back in the room. Elena just happened to hear that question and answered it. 

"Why my name is Elena of course. See, it evens says so on my necklace." Said Elena as she pulled a diamond and gold necklace from her shirt. 

"Evidence two that she's their daughter. Just like Relena's name, except just take out the R." said Catherine. 

"Now who said that she was our daughter?" asked Heero who seemed kind of P.O.'ed(that means pissed off in you don't know) with the whole situation. 

Hearing that, Elena's eyes welled up in tears. She went to Heero and tugged on his shirt. When he looked down, he saw two watery eyes staring up at him. Then the lil girl said, 

"Does that mean that you don't love me no more daddy?" in a tone that could of broke the coldest and hardest heart of stone. 

Then before he knew it 11 pairs of angry eyes were staring at him. He knew that he was in trouble, especially if one of them were Relena's. 

"How could you do that to a little girl Heero. I didn't know that you were that mean and insensitive." Said Wufei angrily (yep, even Wufei got angry at him). 

After a couple of seconds, 6 pairs were off of him. All the girls went to Elena and started talking to her. Of what Heero could hear, they were really dissing him. He heard the words Stupid, mean, insensitive, basterd, meany, jerk, jackass, and then he heard "no fun in bed with him because of this." He knew that came from Relena. 

"Now Heero, because of you, Elena is crying her head off. And if you don't apologize to her and make her stop crying, I'll make my brother go after you." Said Relena in a fierce tone. 

"Ok Honey." Said Heero as he walked over to the room that Elena was in. 

"Hi Elena, its me Heero." 

Heero was cut off short when Duo said "Daddy u baka". 

" I mean its me daddy. 

After half an hour, Heero came out of the room with a very happy Elena. She was even sitting on Heero's shoulders. 

"Awww Heero, you're so sweet. Now come on its time for bed. Now Elena, do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?" asked Relena as she picked Elena off of Heero's shoulders and into her arms (she's so small and cute). 

"Ok Mama, can I sleep in between you and Daddy?" 

"Sure sweetheart. Night Everyone. Now c'mon Heero, we have to give Elena a lil bath." As she lead Heero off to their bedroom. 

"That is one weird, yet amazing lil girl." Said Duo. 

" I don't wanna take a bath!!!!!!!" echoed lil Elena's voice through the mansion. Before you know it, Elena jumps out of the bathtub and is still naked. She is then shrieking around the halls. Now everyone opens their doors and sees a lil naked girl running around. Then Heero and Relena are chasing after Her. They finally catch her. After her bath, everyone falls asleep. 


	2. Who is this Little Girl? Part 2

"Relena looks so peaceful when she's asleep, and this little girl seems so distant yet close. I feel as if this is so weird, yet right. Why do I feel like this?" Heero to himself as he watched Relena sigh softly in her sleep. Then he started stroking her hair softly. All of a sudden, Relena opened his eyes. 

"Hi Heero. Well, you're up. What time is it?" whispered Relena. 

"Its seven, and I think we'd better get up before Duo's eaten all the food." Said Heero. 

Now Elena (sly little girl) heard all of this, and chose that moment as her cue to wake up. 

"Hi Mommy, hi Daddy. When's breakfast?" said the little girl. 

"Ohh, hi sweetheart. Get up so we can eat. Now hurry up before uncle Duo eats up all of the food. Ok honey?" said Relena to Elena who had crawled onto Heero's lap. 

"Ok mommy." Then she jumped off Heero's lap and ran into the bathroom. 

"Relena, that girl's got a lot of energy for being only 6." 

"I know." "I'm telling you guys, that little girl just has to be their daughter." Said Duo through mouthfuls of cereal, which was being spit out of his mouth. 

"Here Duo, use a napkin or we'll all be swimming in your chewed up little food bits." Said Hilde as she tossed a napkin at her boyfriend. 

"Evidence three, look at her. I mean she's got Relena's blond hair and Heero's eyes. I'm tellin you, she just has to be." Said Catherine. 

"Has to be what?" asked Relena as she, Heero, and Elena walked into the kitchen. 

"Umm,………. It has to be that the people who make this cereal must be messed up because the don't put prizes in the boxes no more." Said Duo trying to sound convincing. 

"Duo, just because a little girl thinks I'm her dad, that doesn't make me stupid like you." Said Heero. 

Just then Zechs walked in and humphed. 

"So Heero, are you planning to have another kid with my sister or what." Said Zechs with quite a spiffy attitude. 

"Brother, we're only 20, and lil Elena is six. That means we would have done it when we were 14, and we didn't meet until we were 15." Relena said as she got Lucky Charms from her cabinet. 

"Still, I don't trust you" He then glares at Heero "and him together alone, ever." 

"But brother, we haven't even don't it once." 

"Whatever." 

Since Elena was listening to everything that they were saying she chose the right moment to speak up. 

"Uncle Zechs, why don't you like daddy?" 

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" 

"Stop stalling Uncle Zechs, tell me." 

"Evidence three, she knows when someone's stalling and is making an excuse, and doesn't like that at all." Piped up Duo who was still eating. ******************************************************************* 

"Man, everyone in the past are so different. They're nothing like themselves in the future. Oh well, that's why I'm here." Thought Elena as she climbed into the limo with Relena, Noin, Catherine, Dorothy, Hilde, and Sally. All the guys were fixing they're gundams, so the girls decided to go on a shopping trip and get new clothes for Elena. 

"Mommy, are we gonna get me pretty new clothes?" asked Elena. 

"Yes sweetheart, we're going to get you new clothes." 

"Yayyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! 

"Ohhh mommy, can I get a pretty new dress for our picnic tomorrow (they planned on having a picnic). 

"Yep, but girls we'd better all get pretty new dresses to impress our guys. After they see us, they won't know what hit'em" said Hilde in her adventurous tone. 

"Girls, get out your credit cards and lets hit the mall." replied Dorothy as they stood outside the biggest mall in the world (being girls and all, they are obsessed with shopping. Relena has so much clothes, it's enough to dress a continent). ******************************************************************* 

"Hi Guys we're home." Shouted Relena as they stepped into the living room where all the guys were seated. When they looked up, not only did they see they're girlfriends but about 50 (can you believe it) servants carrying about 20 shopping bags each (you do the math. 50x20=?). 

"Hey girls, are you sure that you didn't buy everything at mall, you might've left a scarf behind." Joked Duo as he stood up and looked at all of the bags. 

"Ha ha ha ha, that's so funny I forgot to laugh." Said Hilde sarcastically. 

"Women, they have to spend spend spend, and waste a lot of money." said Wufei 

"But these are major necessities you guys, there might actually be an event one day, and we wouldn't have anything to wear." Said Sally. 

"That's the day." Said Trowa. After he said that, Catherine took her new bag and smacked him over the head. 

"Such an occasion when I would need a new heavy, yet pretty bag." Replied Catherine. 

Then Quatre asked "Guys, where's Elena?" 

"I'm in here Uncle Quatre" said a muffled voice. Then all of a sudden, Elena popped out of a shopping bag and landed on the floor. She was wearing a carnation and sky blue spaghetti strap dress. 

"Isn't she so cute. I saw it in the window and I knew it was must to buy. I also got her matching shoes too." Said Relena with a grin. 

"Well Daddy, how do I look?" asked Elena as she skipped to Heero and twirled around in front of him. 

"You look like a mini Relena, all cute, adorable, and se,...." 

Just then Zechs said, "Sexy. Is that what you were going to say. So you're saying that Relena's sexy. Now exactly how would you know if you haven't even seen her,…." 

"Seen me what brother?" said Relena with a very mad face at her brother. 

"Don't you go accusing him again or I'm gonna tell Noin some stories about you when you were young." Said Relena with a smug look on her face now. 

"Oohhhhh she's got you there Zechs." Said Duo. 

Just then Hilde slapped Duo upside the head, and said "Won't you ever shut up Duo?" 


	3. Who is this Little Girl? Part 3

Important, must read….: Hello, sorry that that this fic is short. I have a good explanation though. Well, I'm punished and I can't go on the computer that much any more. I'll only have new fics when I can sneak online. Sorry and thanks for the 2-day wait. well heres the story ********************************************************************************************** Next Morning: 

"Mommy, daddy are you awake yet?" asked Elena as she sat up in bed. All she heard were grunts coming from both of them. 

"C'mon wake up you two sleepy heads. Later we're going to go on a picnic." Elena reminded them. 

"But I don't wanna." Whined Relena as she took the pillow and covered her head with it (aren't they such mature adults. Yeah right.) 

"Don't make me get you guys up the hard way." Said Elena slyly as she crawled onto Heero and Relena. 

"Exactly what are you gonna do. Your nothing but a little girl." Said Heero in a half-sleepy and half-playful tone. 

"Now your in for it." Replied Elena as she jumped onto Heero and Relena. Soon screams and yelps were heard from the room. 

Thinking that they were attacked, all the pilots, Zechs, and the girls bust the door open. To their surprise, it was a very unusual seen. 

There was Heero and Relena face down on the bed and Elena was on top of them jumping on their backs. Relena was yelping and Heero was just groaning. During all of this, Elena just kept on shouting, 

"I told you so! I told you so!" Shouted Elena as she was also laughing hysterically. 

"Elena, why don't you jump off of Relena's and Heero's backs and we'll go get some orange juice?" said Noin as she took Elena's hand and picked her up, then gently putting her on the ground. 

"But Auntie Noin, they wouldn't get up to get ready for the picnic later, and I told them too, but they wouldn't, then I said that if they didn't they would have to pay, then daddy insulted me bout bein lil, but since I knew he was juss a cranky morning person, I decided juss to jump on him harder because of it, and then." Then Quatre cut her off. 

"But that still wasn't nice now was it. You're supposed to respect and love your parents." Then he was cut off. 

"But they're not my real parents, just my past parents.s.szzz! Oops!!! Now she's gonna kill me when I get back home." Said Elena as she covered her mouth. 

Relena and Heero were up on their feet. As soon as they heard this, they were both stunned. Then everyone in the room looked at Elena. 

"What did you say Elena?" asked Relena. 

"Ummmmm, nothing." 

"What do you mean by your past parents? Who is she and why is she gonna kill you when you go back where?" asked Heero while he was staring at Elena. 

"Ummmm,…….. I gotta go to the potty. See you when I'm finished." Then she ran off in to the bathroom. 

"That she gimmee some time." Thought Elena. 

Half an hour later 

"Elena, get out of the bathroom please." Said Catherine because it was her turn to watch the door. 

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Fine, but get everyone out here, ok?" replied Elena (no one likes to see a grown woman plead, now don't they). 

"Ok, hold on while I get them." 

5 minutes later (they were all scattered throughout the mansion) 

"Ok Elena, we're here." Said Relena as she was staring at the door. 

"This better work or my time making this magic dust was a waste." Thought Elena as she opened up the door. In her hand was a small bag of powder. 

Then she shouted, 

"Hope you don't remember this." Then everyone was speechless as she threw the dust into her faces. 

"Hi Elena, want to have breakfast with us?" asked Hilde as she picked up the small girl and headed towards the kitchen. 

As Relena left the room she wondered, " where did all of this dust come from. Those maids better work harder." 

"Good it worked." Thought Elena to herself. 


	4. Who is this Little Girl?Part 4

(After the picnic) 

"Wow, that was fun. But too bad that something happened to the food." Said Elena as the group stepped into the mansion. 

"Well, they're would be enough if a certain someone didn't eat 75% of it." Replied Trowa. Soon everyone was looking at Duo. 

"Is it my fault that the chefs didn't prepare enough, or that I'm just a growing boy." Said Duo as ah headed towards his and Hilde's bedroom. 

"That boy's gonna learn a lesson in manners and sharing when I get there." Said Hilde as she got a frying pan and headed towards their room. 

After 5 minutes of yelping, ouching, and endless arguing the couple came out quietly. Their clothes were messy and Duo had lipstick and scents of perfume on him. 

(A while Later) 

"Guys, lets go out to a nice restaurant and eat." Announced Noin to the group who was sitting in the living room. They were watching the Wheel of Fortune and yelling at the people who didn't know the answers. 

"Ok!" announced everyone except Heero and Relena. 

"No thanks, I'm still tired after today, and I have to finish off some work." Said Relena as she headed towards the room she shared with Heero. 

"I don't feel like going out, again." was Heero's answer, and they didn't want to convince him, so they didn't really care. 

"Well, I wanna go out, so bye Mommy and Daddy!" shouted Elena as the group went out the door. "It's so good to have the house to ourselves. Even the maids and servants have the night off. So, its just the two of us." Said Relena as she looked out the window watching everyone leave the mansion. Heero was on the bed reading a book. Relena crossed the bed and put her arms around Heero. 

"So what do you want to do Heero?" asked Relena. 

"I think I know what you have in mind." Then he grabbed Relena and started to passionately make out with her. Then they dimmed the lights and,…..(I'm not 18 and I'm not good at that, sorry. Lets just say they have a good night of intimacy). (3 weeks later.) 

"Hi Relena, are you feeling better?" asked Hilde as Relena came into the kitchen with her robe still on. 

"No." 

Duo, oblivious of what going on, says, " Hey Relena, would you like some of my famous pancakes?" The pancakes looked like soup on a plate though. 

Relena took one glance at it and ran into the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. 

(Half an hour later) 

"Are you ok sweetie?" asked Noin who was standing outside the door. She really had to go, and was close to practically tearing it off its hinges. 

"No." then Relena came out of the bathroom looking like hell. 

Her hair was messed up, she had no makeup on, her robe was dirty and had something nasty on it, and her eyes still had crust around them (not a really pretty site) 

"I'm going to the doctors, got me my limo." Relena told Noin who was about to rush into the bathroom. 

"Ok." "Congratulations Ms. Peacecraft. You are bearing a healthy child. It's to early to see its gender, so we have to wait a month or two." Said the doctor. 

"Ohh, that's so great. Thank you very much." Said Relena happily. 

"Might I ask who the father is." Asked the doctor who got Relena's coat and was putting it on her. 

" No one but the best man who will be the most wonderful father ever." Replied Relena as she left the hospital. 

"Now how am I going to tell Heero?" thought Relena to herself as she climbed into her limo. 

"Are you ok Miss Relena?" asked Pagan. 

"I'm ok. I'll tell you later." 

"Hello. I would like to buy an engagement ring, which do you think is the best?" asked Heero. He was in a Jewelry store trying to find the perfect wedding ring for Relena. 

"Might I suggest this diamond gold one. It's one karrot and it has blue emeralds on the side. If you want, we can inscript the inside saying your girlfriends name." Said the jeweler. 

"Ok, I'll get that. Please inscript, "Heero and Relena Forever". 

"Ok," 

(Two nights later) 

Relena and Heero both have surprises for everyone. Right now, everyone's having dinner. 

At the same time, they stood up and said, " I would like to make an announcement." 

"Why don't you go first Heero." Said Relena after they stared at each other with puzzled glances. 

"Ok, Well Relena. The first time I ever saw you, I knew immediately that you would be the person I'd love. For 5 years you've changed from the young girl I wanted to hate to the woman I've tried so hard not to hate. Well I just wanted to say that I love you Relena Peacecraft." Said Heero. 

Then he got down on one knee in front of Relena and said," I would be honored if you would marry me so I can protect you forever." Then he slipped the finger on her ring, stood up, and kissed her passionately. 

"Ohh, I love you Heero Yuy., " said Relena with glee once the kiss was over. 

"Congratz you guys." Shouted Duo as he crossed the couple to hug the couple. 

"What was your surprise Relena?" asked Dorothy after hugging her. 

"Well, since we're gonna be like family, We might as well start one. Heero, I'm pregnant with your child." Said Relena teary eyed as she hugged Heero, 

"I'm gonna be a dad? I'm gonna be a father!" shouted Heero as he kissed Relena on the cheek. 

"I'm gonna be an uncle." Said Zechs. 

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Catherine. 

"Ohh, the docter says its too soon to find out, and we have to wait." Replied Relena. 

"I know that answer." A voice said. It was a calm girls voice that was a bit above a whisper and yet loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Who was that?" asked Heero. Everyone was also thinking that. 

"Well's its about time you made your entrance sister." Said Elena in a "your stupid" tone of voice. 

"I can see you, so you shut up Elena." 

"I don't have to. But anyway, c'mon mommy, daddy, everyone I have a surprise for all of you. So follow me." The she headed towards her parent's bedroom. 


	5. Who is this Little Girl? Part 5

"What is she doing?" asked Duo as the group watched Elena take out some kind of contraption. She pressed the button and an image appeared before them. 

It was the 16 year old girl from the beginning of this story. Then the girl said, 

"Hello everyone, especially you mother and father." 

"Mother? Father?" asked the whole group. 

"Let me explain. Elena and I are from 16 years in the future. I am your first child who is in you right now. Well, about three months ago our dear father caught a dreadful disease. One month after, he died. A month later, our dear mother died of grief. Her last words to us was that she wished we had a happier childhood and something about wishing he was going to live. We thought she meant father, but after the funeral the family doctor came up to Elena and I. He said that he promised mother he wouldn't tell, but since she was dead, he decided to tell us. It seemed that before Father had caught his disease, he had a night with mother. She was conceived with a child. Since she died, the child died too, so that was the he Mother was talking about. Since we wanted her wish to come true, I, the brilliant girl that I am." 

"Get on with the story stupid." Said Elena. 

"Oh shut up you little pipsqueek." 

"You can't make me. I can do whatever I want." 

"No you can't, I'm the older sister and I get to tell you what to do." 

"No you don't." then Elena kicked the image somehow and the strange girl said "Ouchh!!!!!!!!!"(you just gotta love sisterly love. I know I don't though). 

"Stop it you two. Now go on with the story." Said Relena in a motherly tone. 

"Yes Mother. Now, before I was rudely interrupted by a lil annoying brat, I made a time machine to send Elena to the past. She was to give you guys a lil push and give you a special medicine to kill the disease. It will probably expire, but I made sure it wouldn't so just keep it in a cool spot that below 0 degrees celcius. Now that we have fulfilled mother's wish, we shall go." Said the girl. 

"Whats your name so I know what to name you?" asked Relena as she stroked her stomach. 

"As soon as you see me, you'll know exactly, so don't worry about it. Good bye everyone." Then she was gone. 

"Bye!!!!!! See you in 10 years." Then the little girl vanished too. 

"Oh Heero, we're gonna have such beautiful children, 3 to be exact." 

"I think we might have more." Then Heero picked up Relena and carried her to their room leaving the group wide eyed about the past 5 minutes, 

"What about us?" called Duo. ********************************************************************************************* The End 


	6. Wedding Epilogue Part 1

Well here's the wedding part. It goes right after the girl goes away. I should have written this part first before putting up the birth. Oh well, after many reviews I've decided to make a wedding fic. 

Wedding Prologue 

"I can't believe it. In 24 hours, I am going to be Mrs. Relena Peacecraft Yuy." Exclaimed Relena to her Maid of Honor, Hilde. 

"I know right, but you still have one whole night of being single. So girls, do you know what that means?" said Hilde looking at the group of girls spread out on Relena's bed. 

"Bachlorette's party!" screamed Hilde, Catherine, Noin, Dorothy, and Sally. 

"No way you guys. I'm gonna be married soon, and I just can't do that." Said Relena. 

"Oh come on Relena. I was talking to the Best Man, Duo, and he said that he's planning a bachelor party for Heero. Stripper and everything, so why not have our own ." Hilde told her friend. 

"Stop being so goody two shoes Miss. Relena, you need some fun." Convinced Dorothy. 

"Ohhhh, ok you guys. But you better get me the best damn male stripper there is." Shouted Relena. 

"Yes!" screamed the others. *********************************************************************** "So Heero, how does a bachelor party sound to you?" Duo asked. 

"No way, I'm getting married in less than 24 hours, and not be killed my future bother-in-law just because I was tucking a single in her thong." Heero told the Best Man. 

"Nah, he won't kill you. He was the one who found and is paying for the stripper. He said her name is Kandy Girl." Duo said with a grin on his face. 

"Well still, its totally inappropriate." Heero said. 

"According to Hilde, the girls are having a bachelorette party anyway. We might as well have one. Your gonna be single, and you can't date anymore, well you didn't when you were single too so never mind." Duo said while he was getting ready for the party. 

"A guy is going to strip nude in front of my fiancee who is pregnant with my kid. She might get drunk and hurt the baby." Was all Heero said. 

"Don't worry so much, I told Hilde not to give her alcohol, but if you didn't knock her up she could have a funner time." 

"Fine, just go away and stop putting that cologne on. It smells bad enough in here with your odor." Heero said while going in his room to get changed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hello. Well this is part one of the wedding prologue. I've decided to make it into a mini series. Please review so I know you like it so far. Thanks! 


	7. Wedding Epilogue Part 2

As it turned out, both parties were going to be near each other. Everyone went to the strip clubs for their parties. 

"Yahoo!!!!!!!" shouted Hilde when the cop came out, and started taking off his clothes. 

"Here's 5 bucks for you sweet thang!" Catherine said as she tucked the bill into his g-string. 

"Hey cutie, want to go to my house after this so you can show me your own personal dance." Dorothy told the hunk. 

"Catherine? Dorothy? Don't you guys have boyfriends? " Said Relena shocked. 

"What they don't know what hurt'em." Sally told Relena after a quick french with the practically nude waiter who was delivering their drinks (don't you just totally love alcohol or what). 

"Lighten up Miss. Pregnant Perky Princess. If you ain't gonna have any fun, might as well get out of here and baby clothes for your stuck up kid." Dorothy replied. 

"Oh fine you guys. Bring out the next stripper and get me a rum while your at it!" shouted Relena at the top of her lungs. Then a firefighter came on. ********************************************************************** "Are you sure you guys that we have to do this?" Heero asked the group. 

"Of course. What did you want to do on your last night of being single? Stay at home and play monopoly?" said Duo sarcastically. 

"Yah, have some fun. It won't kill you, you know." Quatre replied as he tucked a 10 in the girl's thong. 

"You'd better have some fun Heero, or I'm gonna forbid you to marry my knocked up sis." Zechs told his future brother-in-law drunkenly. 

"Even those these woman are weak, they sure as hell know how to shake their ass." Shouted Wufei after he made out with the waitress. 

"What's this?" Heero asked showing his drink to Trowa who was frenching with a waitress who wore really skimpy clothing. 

"That is a Sex On A Beach (that's a drink if you don't know). Try it, its good. You'll be drunk and having fun in no time." 

"I'm not sure. Relena will get mad if I mess up tomorrow." Replied Heero after suspecting it. 

"Drink It! Drink It! Drink It!" chorused Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and the stripper and skimpy waitresses. 

"Fine!" Heero screamed and he gulped it down. ********************************************************************** After a whole night of fun, nudity, and alcohol, everyone came home safely. The good news was that no one came home with a stripper. It's about 8 in the morning and every single bathroom is occupied (they were barfing they're heads off). 

"Hahahaha! Relena laughed at Hilde who's head was over a toilet. 

"Good thing I passed out before I could drink that rum. But take a shower, I don't want anyone at my wedding smelling like puke." Relena told her friend. 

"Shuddup you, you, … girl. Your nothing but a Miss Goo…Goody...y two shoes." Replied Hilde tiredly. 

"Whatever, after your finished taking a bath, tell Heero and the others to take showers. I think I hear the best man moaning over a toilet. Ha, no wonder you two are going out. You guys are weird together, fun together, and drunk at the same time together." Relena joked. 

"Shuddup again perky princess. Can't you do it?" 

"You know its bad luck for the bride to see the groom 24 hours before the wedding." Relena said. 

"Oh, that's just a dumb superstition. Don't tell me that your going to do the "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue". Hilde told her in a mocking voice. 

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. Now lets see, what can I …………" 

"Ughhhh!! Oh no not again." then Hilde put her head over the toilet again. ********************************************************************** "I knew I shouldn't have drinkin that whole scotch bottle. If Hilde caught me like this, she'd beat the living shit out of me." Duo said over the sink. 

"Well at least someone didn't force you to drink about 10 Sex on the Beach's" Heero's muffled voice said over the toilet. 

"Shuddup, it was supposed to be for fun." 

"Well thanks to your "fun", I'm gonna be messed up later." Replied Heero. 

"Shut Up and hurry up in there!" shouted Quatre from outside the door (totally un-Quatre like though). 

'Knock knock' 

"Hey Heero, you in there." A voice said from outside. 

"Yes." Heero muttered. 

"Relena said for you to take a shower if you smell like hell, you too Duo. Also Duo, Hilde said for you to meet at the church at 10." She wants to know if you 'behaved' last night at the party." Said Catherine (she only had 2 beers because she was too busy with the guys). 

"Ok lady." Replied Duo. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hello. Well heres the second part. I hope you like it. Please reveiw so I know if you like it. If you don't then just say no, and give a reason so I know how to fix my others. Thanks! 


	8. Wedding Epilogue Part 3

"Oh My God? Only two hours left. What happens if the minister comes late, or the rings disappear, or Heero runs out? Then my whole wedding will be messed up, and its gonna be on live broadcast too." Relena said nervously. 

"Whoa, calm down girl. The minister's already there, the rings are with its bearer, Heero won't run out or you'll kill him. Don't worry so much, it won't be messed up." Catherine told her trying to calm her down. 

"Well, you know Heero. He might do something and then I'll be all embarrassed." Relena replied. 

"Now that's not gonna happen, he loves you and you love him. Your even carrying his kid, he can't abandon you." Hilde told her while fixing her own hair. 

"Now calm down so we can fix your makeup." Sally told her. 

"Ohh, ok. I just hope that this goes well." Relena said sitting on chair so her friends could fix her makeup. 

(After half an hour) 

"Oh, you look so pretty Relena." Noin told her. 

"Thanks Noin. Well, I have something new which is this dress, something blue is this hair clip, something borrowed is this heart pin from Dorothy, and now I need something old." Relena told her. 

'Knock knock' 

"Hello, Relena. May I come in?" Milliardo asked from the other side of the door. 

"Yes, you may come in." 

"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to wear this pearl necklace. I was trying to find you the perfect wedding gift, so I decided to visit the ruins of the Sank Kingdom. In a chest that seemed to belong to mother, I found this necklace. I showed it to a jeweler, and he said that it's about 40-50 years old. Would you like to wear it?" Milliardo told her then showed her a beautiful pearl necklace. 

"Oh, I would love to. Thank you brother." Relena replied. ********************************************************************* "Damn, I don't want to wear this stupid bow tie." Heero told the Gundam Pilots who were surrounding them. 

"Well you have to, not unless you want to marry Relena. Because if you don't, I bet she's gonna whoop your lil ass." Duo told him who was fixing his own tie. 

"But it itches so damn much, can't I just not wear one." Heero said about to rip the tie off, then Quatre grabbed his wrist. 

"You can't do that Heero, now wear it or we'll have to force you to wear it." Quatre told him in a "You'd better do what we're telling you or your gonna pay" kinda voice. 

"Fine, fine, fine. But I'm doing this for Relena, not you stupid imbeciles." 

'Knock knock' 

"Heero, may I come in?" came a voice from outside which sounded like Milliardo's. 

"Yes you can." Heero told him. 

"Well, even thought I don't like you that much, my sister does. I know that you like missions, so your mission is to take care of her and protect her for the rest of your life. And if you hurt in anyway, I'll hunt you down like a dog (he is so protective over his sis or what)." Milliardo told Heero. 

"Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to her." Heero replied as Milliardo left the room. 

"Damn, that guy sure is scary sometimes, oh well. He's your problem, not mine." Duo said slapping him on the back. 

"Only an hour left Heero, now get out there and show your future wife that you're totally committed and won't chicken out." Quatre told him, then pushed him out the door. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry, about it being so late. I was kind of busy this week, and I'm not really alowed to go online anymore, So onlyon weekends and whenever I can sneak it. So later till I write again. 


	9. Wedding Epilogue Part 4

"Ok. Calm down Relena girl. It's just the wedding jitters. Nothing to panic about." Relena whispered to herself. She was wearing a long white dress that was covered head to toe with jewels and straps that hung off her shoulders, a 5 ft. white train, a white veil with diamonds covering it, white shoes, and the necklace. Of what she could see, Heero was standing at the altar. The flower girl, ring bearer, Maid of Honor, Best Man, the bridesmaids, and all the other pilots were down the aisle. In the back were Relena and Milliardo. He was always a father figure to her, so of course he would walk her down. Just than the music began and the crown stood up. 

"Are you ready Relena?" asked Milliardo. 

"I'm ready, I've been ready for 20 whole years for this." Relena said as they approached the entrance. 

"Here I come Heero." Relena thought mentally. 

(Music starts)*dun dun dun* 

*dun dun dun* 

*dun dun dunnnn, dun da dun da dun da dun*(music ends) ***************************************************************************************************************** "God, Relena looks so beautiful. I can't believe it. I'm finally gonna get married to the most wonderful girl in the world, and we're gonna have a family soon." Heero thought when he saw Relena walking down the aisle with her brother next to her. 

"Take care of her Heero." Milliardo told him after kissing his sister on the cheek, and handing her to Heero. 

"Don't worry, I will." Heero replied. 

"We gather thee!" started the minister 

(A whole lot of junk happens. Now I'm gonna skip it to the vows) 

"Heero, Do you take thee Relena as your lawful wedded wife, through sickness, through health, through good time and bad, as long as you both shall live?" the minister told him. 

"I Do" Heero told him while slipping the ring on her ring finger. 

"And Do you Relena take Heero as your lawful wedded husband, through sickness, through health, through good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister. 

"I Do" Relena said as he took the other ring and put it on Heero's finger. 

"With the powers invested in me, You may kiss the bride." 

"And it better be a damn good one too." Duo hissed to the couple. 

"Don't worry, it will be." Heero thought as he kissed Relena on the lips. 

"Wahoo!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Duo when they parted. 

"Now its time to have some cake." Duo said. 

"It's for the couple you dope." Hilde told him and grabbing his braid for him to sit back down. 

"Now everyone, please go to the banquet hall so we can have our party." Quatre announced. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hello eveyone. Well, heres the 4th part. One more part left, and I'm done. I'm already running late on my other fic, so I have to hurry up with this one. Thanks for liking this fic. 


	10. Wedding Epilogue Part 5

The lyrics here are copyright to Christina Aguilera, I turn to you, and I don't own the sog so please don't sue me. Hehez. Read bottom.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thank you all for attending the wedding and reception. We would like to start off our reception with the Bride and Grooms spotlight dance." Announced Quatre who was also the DJ. Then Relena and Heero got up and headed towards the center of the hall. Then they started to dance.  
  
*When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know I've found the light  
To light my way  
When I'm scared losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around  
And when I'm down your always there  
Pushing me to the top  
Your always there giving me  
What I got  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true   
I turn to you*  
  
Relena and Heero are still dancing, then Heero twirls Relena around once and holds her once again.  
  
*When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you and I can  
Reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
Cause your love is so amazing  
Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
Taking me through the night  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
I turn to you*  
  
They are still dancing only slower.  
  
*For the arms to be my shelter  
Through all the rain  
For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one who I can run to  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true   
I turn to you*  
  
Then they end the dance with a passionate kiss.  
  
" I love you Heero Yuy."  
  
"And I love you Relena Peacecraft."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hello, heres the very end. so please no more 'Make sequals. Now I finally have time to finish my other fic. So please, dont make me make another sequal to this already long story. Thanks, and sawee bout the lateness of this fic. I've been grounded. 


	11. Birth Epligoue

Since people are asking for a sequel and that was the last episode, I decided to make a prologue. ****************************************************************** "Heero, you basterd you did this to me." Rang Relena's voice through the hospital. 

"After 9 long months, this little sucker is finally coming out." Shouted Relena when she saw Heero come into the emergency room. 

"Well you'd better shut up Relena, there's still 2 kids more to go, even more maybe." Said Heero in a smug voice. 

"Yah, well you shut up. We are not having any more kids after this that's it! As soon as I'm outta this Hellhole, I'm telling my brother to kill you." screamed Relena. ******************************************************************** (Outside) 

"Hehehehehehez! Hahahahaha!" laughed Duo hysterically outside of the room. Him and all the others were outside. Since the wedding 5 months before, everyone started forgetting about the little girl. Not until Relena started acting like a bitch (not to be mean but she was). She would yell, scream, boss everyone around, and even got violent. Lets just say that Duo's grown back most of his hair (he took Relena's donought and she got feisty). 

" I feel so sorry for Heero right now." Said Quatre. **************************************************** (Half an hour of painful ear-shrieking screams, everything got quiet and the whole group is in Relena's room looking at the baby) 

"So Relena, what did you name her?" asked Noin who was holding the baby. 

"The girl was right. She said that as soon as I saw her, I'd know exactly what to name her. I've decided to name her Roselyn. What do you think?" asked Relena exhaustedly. 

"Roselyn Peacecraft Yuy. That's the perfect name for our little girl." Said Heero who was now holding Lynn (her nickname, either that or Rose, and Rosy). She went around the group and he got her back. 

"C'mon you guys, lets leave them alone." Said Trowa. 

"Ahh. Do we have to?" asked Duo. 

"Yes, now come on. I'll buy you ice cream." Said Hilde. 

"Oh ok, bye Heero. Bye Relena. And see you later Lynn." Said Duo as headed towards the foodcourt with Hilde. 

"Heero, I have something to tell you. I own everything in the world, including the world. But you gave me two things that I don't have and that I've never thought I would get." Said Relena all teary eyed. 

"What was that." Said Heero as he flicked away her tear. 

"Love and a daughter." Then she sealed off the perfect moment with a kiss. 

"Me too" thought Heero. ******************************************************************* Now it's the final end. If you want me to make a wedding fic, I'll be glad to. Just review saying so and I'll be happy to do it. Thanks and Bye! 


End file.
